Surgical adhesions--attachment of organs or tissues to each other through scar tissue--can produce clinical problems. The formation of scar tissue is a normal sequel to surgery or other tissue injury and is required for proper wound healing. In some cases, however, the scar tissue overgrows the intended region and creates surgical adhesions. These scar tissue surgical adhesions restrict the normal mobility and function of affected body parts. Where peripheral nerves are involved, fibrous adhesions can elicit severe pain during normal movement. Furthermore scars and keloid tissue (raised scar tissue) are often unsightly and present psychological and emotional problems.